The God Of Power
by LordStar016
Summary: Forgotten, Abandoned and left for dead Zeus hid his existence forever. Born the eldest of Kronos and the older brother of Zeus. He was betrayed after being free from Kronos and left in space. Now he has awakened and returned for vengeance. Not even the gods or titans can stand his wrath. Percy Jackson is there only hope. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the beginning of a story that I will work on after The Werewolves Of Goode High and THAT will be a LONG TIME. I just want to put this first chapter out.**

**Unknown Prov**

I could not get his name out of my mind. It has been stuck in there seance I was born and locked away forever. I am immortal I am the eldest son of Kronos. I saw everything that happened out there.

The defeat of my father, the rise of Olympus, the new gods, The age of Greece, The fall of Greece, The rise of Rome, The fall of Rome ALL OF IT!

I have been locked in here longer than I could have imagined. The name of the person who did this to me always rang in my head.

Zeus.

Zeus the youngest child took me out of fear and used his power to banish me in chains in darkness far far away from the world. Oh little did he know that I was watching.

Gaea was very useful in her aid to help me see what was going on. I was trapped inside of non other than the depths of space. Zeus thought he was smart pushing me into a rock and pushing it into a warp in time and space.

I am still on Earth but in between space and time. I was destined to be released. When World War 2 began it was the beginning of my rise to power. I began to break free from my chamber. I had made a army of warriors. They were demonic angels. They had enough power of kill 150 demigods and only lose 1 soldier.

When Kronos rose to power I had broken more than half of my chamber. Zeus and the other gods were to stupid and weak to remember me. Finally when Gaea rose again my shell broke.

It took me a whole year after Gaea's defeat to find the hole in time and space. When I exited my slumber my eyes shot open. My rainbow eyes now colored and red and orange represented anger. I opened my arms and I was fully awakened. I yelled.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" I summoned my small forces of 100 demon angels and entered threw the portal. I was home. After billions of years i was home.

I had one thing stuck in my mind. One thing that kept me going threw the years of pain and lose.

Revenge. I would have my revenge. I had a plan. A plan that would mean the end of Olympus and the gods. The one important thing I needed for my plan to succeed was a person. A powerful warrior. I needed a champion. I had my eyes on a boy whom could become all of those things. Left in the shadows like me pained and left for dead like me.

A Outcast like me. A man with a dark secret. The person I would train to be my champion was the son of the dead.

Nico Di Angelo.

He may be my champion but I would need a apprentice. Someone who would be my personal student. He would be far more powerful than Nico would ever be. He would master almost all the powers. He would be my apprentice of darkness. I had my eyes on someone who was perfect for it.

A strong willed demigod. He was strong, smart and skilled. He was also a Outcast alone forgotten. He was nothing more than a freak to there eyes. In my eyes he was a perfect being of power.

With my plan in motion I entered Earth. I was immediately over come by light and power. I was n the middle of something. A large circular building. I used my power and I learned where I was. I was in the Arena Of Rome. I was dressed in a black leather jacket with black shades. I had black boots and my eyes were rainbow once again. I had my thick brown hair and my white tanned skin. I was back.

I stomped on to the ground and the whole world shook for a quick second. I felt the power in me. I didn't want to destroy the world. Oh no I would rule it. With my Apprentice and Champion and my army. I would sit on a throne and I would have the heads of the Olympian's in my throne room.

I Furno son of Kronos and Rhea was home. I went by many names like Robbie, Blaze, The Demon, but my true name was Furno. I was back and I was really pissed off.

Zeus I am coming for you.

**A good start to a good story but don't expect it to be updated anytime soon after The Werewolves Of Goode High then yes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter for The God Of Power and no I don't own PJO or HOH I do own the story and some OCs.**

**Percy Prov**

It was a nice day at camp. I sat with my girlfriend Annabeth Chase on the beach side. "Hey Percy whats wrong?" Annabeth asked me. I had been off the past few days and I don't know why. "Sorry I just can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen." I say.

She smiles at me and her hand grabs mine. "Percy Gaea is defeated we won the war the Romans and Greeks are finally at peace and the gods are back to normal." said Annabeth. She was right. We had done it. After all we had been threw we had done it. Leo of course is still paranoid trying to find a island.

We walked back towards the training grounds when suddenly the ground shook. It shook for like 3 seconds before it stopped. Me and Annabeth looked at each other with confusion. We ran towards the Big House with everyone else.

When we got there we were shocked to see Chiron pacing around like a caged animal. "Chiron whats wrong?" I asked him. "The gods have requested that you, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo head to Mt. Olympus as fast as posable." said Chrion.

My hunch was right. Something was wrong and it was bad. We all headed to Mt. Olympus and when we arrived EVERY GOD even Hades was there. "They have arrived." Zeus said. Everyone calmed down and we all where wondering why they are like this.

"My Lords." I say bowing like the others do. "You hero's have been part of great deeds." said my father Poseidon says. "Which is why we have summoned you here." said Zeus. "There is a BIG problem. I should have seen it coming." Zeus said. The way he said BIG was not good.

"What are we looking for?" asked Jason. "You are looking for Nico and are trying to lure someone to New York." said Zeus. I was wondering why Nico was apart of this. He had left forever he said the last time he was here. "Ok my lords we will find him." I say.

After that we are teleported out and we begin are search for Nico. "Where do you think Nico is?" I ask. "Maybe we can IM him?" asked Piper. "THATS A GREAT IDEA!" Leo says.

We IM Nico and he appears and he is talking to someone. "Hey Nico." I say. He turns around shocked and sword drawn. The man he was talking to stepped into the shadows. "Oh hey there Percy." Nico said. He looked well but didn't look to happy.

"Nico we need you to go to the Underworld don't ask us why because the gods even your dad told us to tell you to." I say to him. He nods his head like he understands and he cuts the message.

Before we even say one word we are all in the Underworld in Hades Palace. "Hey guys." I hear Nico say. I turn around and see him. I smile until someone comes out of the shadows behind Nico. He had Brown hair and rainbow eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and boots. He had a amazing looking sword to his side and many scars on his face. "Good Evening Percy Jackson." the man says.

Me and the others have already drawn are weapons and point them at the man. "Who are you?" I ask. Before he can answer Hades teleports in and grabs the man and us and teleports us back to Olympus.

We are in the main chamber. Every god is present. The man who was talking to Nico was now a bigger version of him and he stood with his hands bound in the middle of the chamber with the gods looking at him.

I see him chuckle and he is smiling. He looked up and stared straight into Zeus eyes.

"Hello little brother it has been to long." he said to Zeus. I froze. There was another god?

"Hello older brother how nice to see you again Furno." Zeus said.

**There the next chapter is done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is the next chapter in The God Of Power.**

**Furno Prov**

I stood in the center around my "family". Zeus sat on his throne all proud like but I could sense his emotions. He was scared. The great king of Olympus is scared of his older brother.

I looked at the demigods. Percy and Annabeth looked shocked while Jason and Piper looked frightened and Nico was just smirking. Everything was going according to plan. "Well little brother it seems you found me." I say to Zeus. Zeus tenses the smallest bit.

I then notice Thalia Grace enter the room. Good another part of my plan is in motion. "Furno you have no right to return here." said Zeus. I smirked. My hands were bound behind my back in the strongest thing the gods could put. "Oh but I am brother I am family am I not?" I say.

"After all you did toss me into that meteor and send me into space for thousands of years but other than that I have no quarrel with my family." I say. I look at Nico and decide to announce it. "Nico Di Angelo step forward." I say. Nico steps forward much to the shock of everyone else.

"Nico is my champion my personal body guard." I say. Hades begins to glow with rage. "WHAT!?" he yells. I smirk and look at Nico. "Nico has been shunned and abandoned so much. After all his sister was killed his father barely cares for him, he is hated among demigods and gods alike. He is just getting the respect he deserves." I say.

Everyone in the room looks guilty a little. Nico smirks. "ENOUGH!" Zeus yells. "We will now send you back to your prison for another billon years!" Zeus yells. I smirk and break my bonds easily.

The gods are shocked and draw there weapons but I hold my hand up and time freezes. "Did you forget..I control ALL elements. All your powers even the Titans power is mine." I say. Everyone looks in shock. I unfreeze time and they sit down.

"Now I only have quarrel with Zeus. I have love for my other family but my rule will be much different." I say. Zeus is in rage. He draws his Bolt and I wave my hand and the floor opens up and several floating ghosts that are asleep emerge.

"What the heck?" Hades says. The other gods look in fear and amazement at what I have done. "You see the bodies?" I ask. Everyone nods there heads. "I will tell you the names for each one." I say. I walk over to a Italian looking woman. "Maria Di Angelo." I say. Hades goes wide eyes and Nico begins to go into shock. I then walk over to a younger version of her.

"Bianca Di Angelo." I say. Nico and Hades and all the others are in shock. Even Zeus. I head over to another. "Luke Castellian." I say. Most of the people gasp or snicker. I move on saying the other names. Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf and all the demigods and members who have died. "I can bring them back and no penalty will be given." I say.

The gods don't look like the believe me. So I proved it. With a snap of my fingers Maria and Bianca are turned into living forms. Nico runs over to them and so do the other demigods. The gods stare at me with awe and fear. "Impossible." Zeus says. I smirk.

"Oh Zeus I have control over the Fates themselves. Gaea and the others all are nothing to me." I say. I draw my sword which Hephaestus is impressed with it. Aphrodite looks at me with awe and I just roll my eyes. "This blade was forged by me and blessed with the power of Chaos." I say. The other gods begin to feel scared.

"It can kill immortals for good." I say. I look at my siblings and other family. "Join me my family. We can make things better." I say. "Why should we?" Athena asks. I smirk I hold my hand up and Maria and Bianca float in the air throats clenched. Hades gets angry but I hold my finger up.

"I would not do that Hades." I say. "I can kill them in a instant and bring them back." I say. Hades looks defeated. "Hades..brother..what has Zeus done for you?" I ask. "He treats you like dirt and dose not allow you to be a Olympian and shuns your family name." I say to him. He looks at Zeus with burning hatred and back at me.

"I can make you a Olympian and much more my brother if you just join me." I say. He looks at Maria, Nico and Bianca. He nods and comes to stand by my side. "TRAITOR!" Zeus yells. Hades smirks and replies "No brother you have done enough to me and my family its time for you to be put down." "Ares my brethren war is inevitable." I say. "I can make you stronger and better than even Zeus. Besides what has Zeus done for you?" I ask my nephew. Ares smirks and comes to stand by me.

"MY OWN SON!" Zeus yells. Aphrodite comes over as well and so dose Dionysus and all of the minor gods. "I promise all the gods a seat in the Olympian council." I say. I turn to Hestia. "My sister I beg you to join me. I can make are family better and whole again." I say to her. She comes to are side. Nico, Maria and Bianca join me.

I look over at Hephaestus and smile at him. "Hephaestus I can make you more important more loved and better looking than ever before." I say to him. He comes to my side and I hold my hand up and he is lifted into the air. Power enters him and he glows in a golden light. When the light clears he is far more taller muscular and good looking. He is more good looking than Ares and looks stronger than Ares and is about a inch taller than him.

Aphrodite runs over to him and jumps in his arms. Hephaestus smirks and puts Aphrodite down and turns towards the remainders. I snap my fingers and suddenly a mist of outside appears and shows my army of undead, demon angels, small about of monsters, and a army of 2 thousand warriors. "My apprentice shall arrive shortly." I say.

Suddenly a explosion happens and a man about the same height as Percy and Jason walks in. He wears a dark black cloak with symbols all over it. He is smirking and removes his hood. There standing next to me is my apprentice. Darthon or his former name Draco Malek. He grows to be about half the gods size and puts his hood back on. "Master the army has arrived we await your command." he says to me.

"Hahaha!" I laugh. "Good work Darthon." I say. "Who is this apprentice of yours?" asks Zeus. "Darthon my second in command and my apprentice. He has the power over shadows, undead and magic." I say. "Now my remaining siblings join me and so we can defeat Zeus." I say.

Hera, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter and Persephone, and Hermes don't move.

I sigh and say to them. "Very well then." I turn to Poseidon. "Brother join me and end are cruel little brothers rule." I say to him. Poseidon looks at me and then Zeus. "No brother. As much as I hate Zeus you may just be as bad." he saids to me. "Very well then brother." I say.

I look at my apprentice and look at Zeus and the others. "I will fight Zeus and the other gods you all make sure they do not mess around." I say while pointing at the demigods in the conner. The other gods and demigods move away.

I draw my blade which I call The Kings Blade. "ATTACK!" I yell. Suddenly my army bursts in. They begin attacking natives to Olympus and Zeus and the others charge me. I run towards them ready to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys next chapter is here.**

**Furno Prov**

I charged with my blade. I kicked the ground and spikes shot out of the ground forward into Zeus and Poseidon launching them away. Artemis shot at me but the arrows deflected off me. Apollo shot at me two but they deflected the same.

Poseidon regained his stance and charged with his Triton. I easily dodged and played around with him while he lunged I stepped aside and struck with small cuts. Zeus shot his bolt at me and I let it hit me.

I will admit it did sting a little but after that I fired from my fingers lighting back at him. He flew over his thrown and Athena charged me. I dodged and easily wavered her tactics. Her tactics were smart but not smart enough.

I easily dodged and kicked her into her thrown. I noticed Hera trying to help Zeus. I would not allow that. I charged at her jumping on a struggling to get up Poseidon. I jumped and when I landed I curved my sword and cut the Queen Of The Gods head clean off.

Zeus and the other gods looked in horror. She did not regenerate. She stayed there her lifeless head rolled to Zeus feet. I saw the rage in his eyes.

"Come now little brother you didn't think I lied when I said that my blade can kill immortals now did you?" I asked. He charged. He swung his Bolt down on my blade and I easily out did him.

I charged at Persephone and with a nice slash cut her from the throat down to her belly. She fell to the ground. Demeter cried out and Hades didn't even blink. I knew why. He loved Maria. I went after Demeter. I knew it pained me to kill my family but they would not listen to me. Demeter summoned plants and I was trapped inside some tree.

I easily burst threw it and with a well placed throw my blade entered her stomach and exited her back. I summoned it back as Poseidon brought his Triton down onto my blade. I easily blocked and kicked him into Athena. I summoned a small elite undead force to hold off Athena and Poseidon while I would deal with the twins.

I jumped behind Artemis and with a nice slash and curve she was cut in half. Apollo in anger attacked me. I easily dodged his arrows and used my power to summon a blinding light so strong that Apollo was dazed. I used this as my advantage. I shot a fireball at him and he flew into Hermes. I summoned a bolt of lighting and struck Hermes sending him flying into Zeus.

Athena and Poseidon had beaten my undead warriors so I used my power to teleport right in front of Apollo and stab him. I was pleased at the sight of my family who did not refuse my offer. They were stunned.

I charged Hermes and cut off his legs and then cut his throat. That only left 3 people left. I summoned a wave of water and it engulfed Zeus. Poseidon charged but I kicked him aside. I fought with Athena and let her believe she had fooled me. Her look of pride and victory soon left when I smirked and easily disarmed her and struck her down.

I looked over at Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Jason and the others. Percy didn't look sad more disappointed. Annabeth was crying a little. That made me feel bad. I am not heartless. So I showed them a image of my heart. It was cracked in several areas. Inside each crack was me striking down a member of my family.

This made them less sad and more pity. I attacked Poseidon and easily cut off his hand and then stabbed him. That just left me and my little brother.

Zeus was badly wounded and stood on his thrown bloody and tired. "Look what you have done Zeus." I said to him. I pointed to each of my family members dead bodies. "They turned against me and it hurt me to kill them." I say while pointing at the picture of my heart. "I will not have the same pain when I strike you down. It is you who caused all this." I say to him. He charged me.

I fought with him for a while before I easily cut him in the leg and disarmed him. I cut him in more places and he fell to the ground defeated but not dead. "Why..dont….you..kill…me?" he asked me.

"I am not going to kill you. I will make you share the pain I went threw."I say to him. I raise my hand. A glowing aura appears around Zeus and he suddenly screams in pain. The glow fades and before me lay a powerless and immortal man. "I have taken your power Zeus." I say. "How…?" he asked me.

"Chaos allows me to." I say to him. "You have to ability over the sky or lighting its gone from you. You are immortal but no power will come for you. You will be forgotten and die a slow painful death while fading away." I say to him.

As 3 of my warriors take him away I take the bodies of my dead siblings and family to be burried. I turn to my family and the demigods. "They will never be forgotten." I say to them. The demigods seemed not to care as much as the gods. I mean they never had a good relation to them.

I snap my fingers and suddenly the thrown room is much bigger. "I keep my promises." I say. "The Minor gods will each have a seat." I say. the minor gods get to work making there own seats while the other gods talk.

I head over to Hades who is talking with Maria and Nico and Bianca. "Hades, Nico come here." I say. They both come to me. Darthon heads to oversee the destruction of all statues of Zeus. "Hades I have decided that you have done enough years as God Of The Dead." I say to him. He looks puzzled and I say to him. "You shall now become the main adviser to the new god of the dead as well as my 2d in command of the gods." I say to him. I raise my hand and he loses all power with the underworld and gains half of its power.

"Who will be the Lord Of the dead brother?" he asks me. I turn to Nico. "Nico Di Angelo step forward." I say. He dose and he kneels. I raise my hand he gains immortality and all power over Lord Of the Dead.

"All Hail Nico Di Angelo the new God Of the Underworld." I say. Nico is super happy.

I see the other gods look and nod there heads and the demigods look in awe. While Nico and his family head to talk I head to the other demigods.

"I will need new gods to take your parents places" I say to them.

**I hope you liked it. So Nico is the new Lord Of the dead. Wonder whats going to happen to the rest of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this chapter is all about the new gods that come in also please don't hate me for this.**

**Furno Prov**

I looked down at the demigods and prepared to ask the questions. "I will need your honest answer." I say to them. They nod there heads.

"Jason Grace step up." I said to him. He stepped in front of me. I looked down on him. I was sitting on my throne. It was taller than the others and wear Zeus's was. All of the other gods ha made there chairs and Jason was standing in the middle.

To my left in a mini throne sat Darthon and to my right on his thrown sat Nico. "Jason Grace do you accept the offer to become the new god of the sky and lighting?" I ask him.

"I do my lord." he says. I raise my hand and he becomes like Nico except with Zeus's power.

"All Hail Jason Grace the new God of the sky and lighting." I say out loud. He makes his throne by Nico.

"Piper Mclean." I say. She steps forward. "Do you Piper Mclean accept the offer of becoming the new goddess of marriage and family?" I ask her. "I do." she says. I make her a goddess. She makes her throne next to Jason.

"Thalia Grace step forward." I ask her. She dose so eagerly. "I am about to ask you but first some rules." I say to her. She looks puzzled. "You may not like boys but you must not hate them and treat most of them with respect." I say to her. She nods her head.

"Thalia Grace do you accept the offer to become the new goddess of the night and moon and hunt?" I ask her. "I do." she says. I do the same thing I did to the others.

"All Hail Thalia Grace the new goddess of the moon and hunt." I say. She and Jason build there thrones by each other.

"Annabeth Chase." I say. She steps forward. "Do you accept the offer to become the new goddess of wisdom, crafts and battle strategies?" I ask her. "I accept my lord." she says. I make her a goddess and she builds her throne next to Thalia's.

"Percy Jackson." I say loudly. He steps forward and bows to me. "Do you accept the offer to become the new god of the seas, earthquakes?" I ask him. He looks up at me and says "Yes my lord I do." I raise my hand and make him a god.

"All Hail Percy Jackson the new god of the sea and quakes." I say. He builds his throne next to Annabeth and he kisses her. Aphrodite squeals and her husband *who she is sitting on* rolls his eyes.

After Percy makes his throne and kisses Annabeth he is suddenly grabbed by Ares and pounded into a pulp. He instantly heals and is fine.

"Oh yes I am really going to like this." Ares says and walks away. "This meeting is over for now I must head to Camp Half-Blood in order to find more people suited for being gods and goddess." I say.

I teleport to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron trots over to me and bows. News must have traveled fast because the Zeus cabin is now replaced by Jason's Cabin. The others remain the same due to honoring there parents.

"Lord Furno what do we owe the pleasure?" asks Chiron. I smile at my him. "I request to see all the kids from the Hermes, Demeter and Apollo cabins." I say to him.

All of the kids come to me and I begin my speech. "As you know due to your parents untimely passing I need new people to replace them." I say to them. The all talk quietly and excitedly.

"I have had my eyes on a few people for the job but it is up to them if they accept." I say to them. "Will Solace step forward." I say. He dose and he kneels. "Do you accept the offer to become the new god of the sun?" I ask him. "I do my lord." he says. I raise my hand and teleport him to Mt. Olympus.

"Katie Gardner step forward." I say. She dose and she bows politely. "Do you accept the offer to become the new goddess of plants, nature and harvest?" I ask her. "I do my lord." she says. I teleport her as well.

"Now I have 2 people that I have my offer to." I say. "Travis and Conner Stoll forward." I say. The 2 boys come and kneel. "Do you 2 accept the offer to become the new gods of messengers and pranks and tricks" I ask them. "Yes we do are lord." they both say at the same time.

I teleport them to Mt. Olympus and return there as well. They have made there thrones and are talking to the others.

"So I see that we all have settled in are new rule." I say. Most of the gods nod there heads. Some slightly but none say no.

"Alright then let the meeting begin." I said

**I hope you all liked this. I made them gods now YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys 2 or maybe 3 chapters left in this story.**

**Percy Prov**

After I re built Atlantis and made my land the way I wanted and made my mom and Paul happy. I hated Furno but not to much. I mean I hate him like Annabeth and the rest of the demigods because well he killed are parents.

But all of us are not THAT mad at him because we never really did have the best relationship with them. I sat on my throne and the rest of the gods did.

Furno sat on his throne and began the meeting. "I have talked with the Fates and have made changes to the Ancient Laws." he said.

"Ok we gods can now intervene with certain quests and also we can vist are children when ever we please." he said. People seemed ok with that. I mean I didn't plan on having ANY demi god children and I don't thing Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Jason, Katie, and Travis wanted any either.

Annabeth and I are going to be married I will purpose latter. I heard that Jason is going to purpose to Piper and Travis to Katie. I sat next to Annabeth holding her hand.

"I also have received some news." said Furno. I looked at him. "It appears that Kronos has made a deal with Tartarus. Kronos is coming back and Tartarus is planing on invading the mortal world." he said.

I felt my heart sink. I had defeated Kronos once and that was a horrible war. Now he is rising AGAIN and with Tartarus. Me and Annabeth had seen Tartarus and he was as worse than Gaea.

"WHAT!" screamed all of the gods. Furno just shook his head. "We gods may intervene this time we will be able to battle with are demigod children and many others." he said. That made things a little better but come on its Kronos and Tartarus they will be unstoppable. "I will deal with Kronos and Tartarus the demigods and any who wish to help will deal with there army." said Furno.

With that happy note we all began to prepare.

**Short chapter I know its stupid but cut me some slack I got busted up and had a hard to with making this chapter also this story will only have a few like 2 or 3 chapters left. PLEASE DONT HATE ME this story was never meant to be a 20 or 15 chapter story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter of The God Of Power lets see how this goes….*smirk***

**Percy Prov**

Being a god felt not different than being a normal demigod the difference I had much much more power and free will. However I felt sad and torn like things would never be the same I finally decided it was time for a more practical approach on how to greet the new "King" of the gods. I suddenly was shot in the back with a arrow. "What the hell?" I ask out loud I turn to see Thalia pointing her bow at me along with Jason pointing his sword at me. "Guys whats going on?" I asked. "Shut up Jackson we know you killed her." said Jason. What the fuck was wrong with these guys? "Um who did I kill exactly?" I asked. Thalia glared at me. "Don't play dumb Jackson oh wait you are dumb you killed Aphrodite in her sleep didn't you." she said. I was stunned I couldn't kill a god only Furno could but yet they are blaming me? "I can't kill a god even if I am one." I said. "You stole Furnos weapon he reported it missing earlier and that you were the last one to have it." said Thalia. I was about to protest when I suddenly swirled and was in Tartaruas all the monsters and Titans clawed there way to me I began to scream and yell. The world woulnt stop spinning and suddenly I felt a bright light hit my eyes.

When the light slowed I saw Annabeth standing over me with worry in her eyes along with Jason and Thalia looking at me worriedly. "Your finally awake Kelp Head." said Thalia. "Where am I what happened wheres Furno why are you being nice to me?" I asked. Annabeth frowned. "Percy were at Camp Half-Blood you got hit in the head when training and have been passed out for 2 days now there is none named Furno here and Thalia and Jason have been worried for you." said Annabeth. I layer my head back it was a dream it was all just a dream. I let out a sigh of relief.

Later I was walking around camp doing my normal things when I noticed Hazel in the Hades cabin. I went over to her. "Hey Hazel nice to see you where is Nico?" I asked. She looked sad and then spoke. "Don't you rememberer Percy Nico left after the Giant War I haven't seen him for 4 months or heard from him." she said. I instantly felt bad. He ran away forever my little cousin was gone a guy who was like my brother was gone. "I miss him too Hazel." I said to her. I walked out and sat down by the beach. I looked out at the lake and Annabeth came and sat next to me. "Hey there Seaweed Brain what you thinking about oh wait you can't." she smirked at me. "Ha ha." I said. She frowned when I didn't reply back with my normal attitude. "Whats wrong?" she asked me touching my arm. I looked at her then back at the lake. "Annabeth in my dream….we became gods and got married….but it came with a price….are parents were all killed and we stood there watching…a man known as Furno became King of the gods and I was betrayed by all but you and cast into Tartarus." I said starting to get teary eyed. She hugged me and whispered soothing things into my ears. "Its ok Percy your not going into Tartarus not with out me going with you and are parents aren't dead we are still normal demigods well as normal as we can get." she said. I chuckled slightly and we stood up and walked off. "I will race you to the Big House." she said. She took off running. I was about to go after her when I swore I felt the presence around me change and I heard a slight chuckle. After a second it was gone. I shrugged it off and ran after Annabeth.

**In between space and time**

"_I swore felt the presence around me change and I heard a slight chuckle. After a second it was gone. I shrugged it off and ran after Annabeth." _Amusing I thought as I floated in space. It seems this Percy Jackson was special after all in more ways than my stupid younger brother thinks. If he can sense my presence and dream about my return then he must be powerful. "Soon Perseus Jackson we will meet at last soon we will met uncle to nephew." I spoke in my dark voice. I floated in my meteor and continued to gain my strength. Soon my dear family soon I will return soon…soon….soon….

**Thats the last chapter short and it was meant to be short. Hope you enjoyed the story please like and review check out new stories coming soon thanks for reading.**


End file.
